Visits from the Past
by shannyfish
Summary: Evan, Kurt, and Kitty's parents come to vist and Mistique decides to hurt Professor Xavier through Jean Grey. Finished!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men:Evolution, the WB and Marvel Comics does.  
  
  
X-Men:Evolution  
Visits from the Past  
Chapter 1  
  
  
Evan, Scott, Jean, Kurt, Kitty, and Rogue were running late to class, again. They had been increasingly late during the last few weeks, Kurt had been having nightmares that woke everyone in the mansion up. The X-Men had been woken up four times that night, and had been too tired to do their homework. The group soon split up in the empty hallway as they each made their way to their classrooms.  
Scott and Jean hurried to their class, "we so need to get some sleep..." Scott complained as they walked to class.  
"Hopefully we will soon," Jean told Scott as she entered her classroom. Jean entered her classroom and took her seat. Her teacher put a detention slip on her desk and she filled it out without any arguing. The teacher started to start class and asked for everyonr to take out their homeowrk. Jean Grey took out her notebook and opened it to her homework that was not finished, yet.  
"Miss Grey, I wil want to discuss your homework with you after class." The teacher seemed extemely disapointed in Jean and surprised that her homework was again not finished.  
Soon class was over, Jean approached the teacher's desk. Her teacher looked up at her, clearly not happy with her current academic achievements. "Miss Grey, would you like to tell me what is going on?"  
"Going on?" she asked pretending not to know what was talking about.  
"You've been late everyday all this week and your homework hasn't been finished either."  
"I'm sorry, I'll have my homework tommorrow." Jean promised her teacher.  
"If I do not recieve all of your homework completed by tommorrow then I will be forced to call your guardian. I also expect you to be on time."  
"Yes, Ms. Devins," Jean told her and then left the classroom to find Scott Summers waiting for her. "You're going to be late, Scott."  
"It's okay, I just made it to first period. We can serve detention together," Scott told her smiling at her. She smiled back at him, "so? Devins giving you a hard time?"  
"Yeah, how's your first period teacher taking all this?" Jean asked.  
"Okay, she thinks that I'm just turning into a typical jock," Scott told her as they seperated to go to their classes.  
_________________________________________________________________________________  
Ororo Munroe was waiting for the X-Men after school in front of Bayville High. "Hey Auntie O," Evan called.  
"Where are the other?" Ororo asked as she only saw Kurt approaching.  
"Vay have detention," Kurt explained.  
"You two must have gotten to class quickly then," Ororo told them signaling for them to get into the car. As they started to drive away Ororo decided to give them news the professor had asked her to pass along. "EVan's parents called and wanted to come by, so the professor decided to call Kurt's and Kitty's parents too. Hopefully we can make a party out of it."  
"That's cool!" Evan exclaimed.  
'Vay man! Vay cool."  
"So, where are we going?" Evan asked his aunt.  
"The professor believes that everyone could use some new nice clothes. So, we're going shopping," Ororo told them.  
"Alright! Kitty's going to be so mad that she has detention," Kurt told them.  
"Yeah," Evan agreed laughing alittle, "Jean, too. They love to shop!"  
"I'm taking them later," Ororo told the boys.  
"Ahhh!" they said together.  
"Vut I vanted to tease them," Kurt told Ororo.  
"Yeah, come on Auntie O be cool about this," Evan pleaded. "  
"Five minutes," Ororo told them.  
"Yes!"Kurt and Evan said in unison.  
"This is going to be so much fun!" Evan told Kurt.  
"Which part?" Ororo asked, "the shopping or the teasing?"  
"Both," Evan told her.  
"Vut teasing is vay more fun!" Kurt explained.  
_________________________________________________________________________________  
Jean, Scott, Rogue, and Kitty were sitting in detention. Mr. Mackenzie was in charge of detention, he was sleeping in his chair with his feet on his desk. At 4:30pm Principal Darkholme walked into detention to find Mr. Mackenzie still asleep. "Wake Up!" Prinicpal Darkholme yelled, which startled Mr. Mackenzie to falling off of his chair. "Detention is dismissed with the exception of Miss Grey." Darkholme stared at Jean with dismay, she watched as Scott, Rogue, Kitty, and Mr. Mackenzie left one by one. Darkholme closed the door and approached Jean, "why have you all been late?" Darkholme asked Jean.   
"We've been having trouble sleeping, that's all," Jean tried to explain.  
"Do not lie to me child!" Darkholme yelled at her.  
"I am not," Jean told her. Darkholme shifted into Mystique. Standing over Jean, Jean stared in shock that she would confront her as Mystique at school. Jean was surprised that Mystique would take the chance of being seen by another student or falculty member.  
"Tell me the truth. Is Xavier planning against me?" Mystique asked her, her temper rising.  
"I truthfully don't know," Jean told her again. Mystique grabbed Jean and forced a device on the side of Jean's forehead. Jean screamed in pain and collapsed to the ground. Scott and the other X-Men ran in after hearing Jean scream, they watched as Mystique turned back into Principal Darkholme. Scott rushed to Jean's side, while the others kept their distance from Darkholme.  
"What is this?" Scott asked her when he found the device on Jean's head.  
"It's like a lie detector or it could be a memory eraser," Darkholme told them as she walked out of the detention room.  
Scott and Kitty helped Jean to her feet. The X-Men left school, Scott drove everyone home in his red car. Jean was still disorientated and could not remove the device from her forehead. They had decided that it would be safer if they did not try to remove the device themselves. They arrived at the mansion and noticed that Ororo's car was missing.  
Scott and Kitty helped Jean to the couch in the mansion. Xavier and Logan found the kids concerned with Jean, which began to worry Xavier. "Jean? Is something wrong?" Xavier asked.  
"Mystique turned into her true form in front of Jean and put this thing on her," Scott told Xavier pointing to the device on Jean's head. "Then Jean screamed and we rushed in to find Jean on the floor. Mystique turned back into Principal Darkholme and just left and said that the device was either a lie detector or a memory eraser."  
"What was she thinking?" Kitty asked, "we don't attack her at school."  
She has a reason for it. She always does," Xavier told them.  
"But what did she put on me?" Jean asked.  
"I'm not sure," Xavier said examining the device. "We'll have to examine the device and you."  
_________________________________________________________________________________ 


	2. Bad Dreams

Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men:Evolution, Marvel Comics and the WB does.  
  
  
  
X-Men:Evolution  
Visits from the Past  
Chapter 2  
  
  
"Did you do it?" Magneto asked Mistique, she nodded. "Did you do it correctly?"  
"Yes," Mistique answered Magneto's question. "Charles Xavier should be looking at his beloved Jean Grey right about now. Making sure that the device is not harming her, and trying to remove it.  
"Charles will not harm Jean Grey, she is like a daughter to him. He would die before he let anything happen to her."  
"Did anyone other than Jean Grey see you shift?" Magneto asked Mistique.  
"Just Scott Summers, Kitty Pryde, and Rouge," Mistique enformed Magneto. they do not matter."  
"No, they do not. They will be too concerned about their fellow X-Man that they won't come after us."  
"Good," Mistique said shifting back into Principal Darkholme, "we will not have to trouble ourselves with them. The device will keep them more than occupied."  
"How do you plan to use the device?" Magneto asked.  
"I plan to trigger painful memories and then possibly wipe all the good memories she does have. I can practically control her to do whatever I want," Mistiqe said holding a remote control in her hand. "With this, I will ruin the X-Men once and for all."  
"We will destroy them and Charles Xavier. Tell me about your minions?"  
"Sabretooth, Toad, Avalanche, and Quicksilver will be able to keep the X-Men off guard. They will split up and eaxh start destrying a different part of town."  
"Exellent Mistique," Magneto told her as he faded into the shadows.  
_________________________________________________________________________________  
That night no one slept well, most were up. Scott decided to watch Jean that night in case something happened. Scott made sure that Evan and Kurt were in their rooms and that Kitty and Rouge were in their rooms. "Good," he said to himself after seeing that Kurt, Evan, Kitty, and Rouge were all in their rooms. SCott traveled down the hallway alittle and went into Jean's room as quietly as he could. Scott pulled the chair away from Jean's desk and set it by her bed. Scott took a seat and looked at Jean, who was fast asleep. She looked so peaceful, Scott thought about how Jean could have had a normal life very easily. Scott started to drift off into sleep, even though he meant to stay awake.  
In the middle of the night, Jean started to toss and turn in her sleep. She started to cry out loudly in her sleep, which immediately woke Scott. Scott woke Jean up, she looked shocked to see that Scott had woken her up. "You had a nightmare," Scott explained to her. Scott noticed that the device that Mistique had put on her was glowing. "Come on Jean, we need to see the professor," Scott said helping Jean out of bed and giving her, her robe.  
"My head really hurts," Jean told Scott, holding her head. They walked to Professor Xavier's room, Xavier was waiting outside for them. Jean's thoughts had woken him from his sleep.  
"Let's get her below," Xavier told Scott, who complied.  
"The device activated..." Scott told him.  
"And?"  
"She was having nightmares."  
"No," Jean told him painfully. "Not nightmares, but memories. Bad memories."  
_________________________________________________________________________________  
  



	3. Never Alone

Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men:Evolution, Marvel Comics and the WB does.  
  
  
  
X-Men:Evoluion  
Visits from the Past  
Chapter 3  
  
  
  
Jean lay on the sterile table in the infirmary, she was barely awake. The device was still on, Jean was crying, it was bringing up memories that she did not want to remember. Memories that she never wanted to remember, memories that were more like nightmares than memories. The machines around her were humming softly, but the device activated only made it louder. Jean was scared, she could not see, hear, or sense anyone. "Am I alone?" Jean thought to herself. "Help me! I can't stop this....nightmare!" Jean was extremely frightened that there was no one to help her, no one to stop the horrible memories.  
Her mind was racing through thoughts, ideas, emotions, and the continuious flow of the horrible memories. Suddenlly a familiar presence entered her mind, "You're not alone. You're never alone, Jean. Close your eyes and go towards the memories, face the nightmares. We're all around you, we'll help you through it. Hold on Jean, fight it." The presence left her mind, but left his love. Jean now had the professor's thoughts left in her mind, she knew how he felt about everything and everybody. He loved all of them, he loved them as children. To him they were perfect, their powers made them special, and he loved them no matter what they did. He loved her as a daughter, as his daughter. He seemed to love everyone no matter their flaws or differences.  
Jean closed her eyes and tried to concentrate on the memories that put sadness in her heart. "I can't!" Jean thought to herself. Echoing through her mind came "You're not alone." No, she was not alone, but in her mind she was. Jean reached out to the others around her, she felt their strength and she used it against all the sadness and pain the memories caused. She saw the nightmares that she experienced so long ago: the death of her best friend, the surfacing of her powers, and her parents rejecting the idea of her being different from the other kids at school. The memories seemed to play slowly in her mind, the same as it seemed when it happened. She felt sadness and pain, but also felt love, caring, strength, courage, and the innocence from the X-Men who stood around her. She opened her eyes slowly to see the faces of her family, even if it was only her adopted family.  
_________________________________________________________________________________  



	4. Catching Up

Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men:Evolution, Marvel Comics and the WB does.  
  
  
  
X-Men:Evolution  
Visits from the Past  
Chapter 4  
  
  
Morning came and all of the kids, except Jean went off to school. They were running late, but they had an excuse. The kids were running to their classes when Principal Darkholme stopped the. "You're already late," she told them.  
"Professor Xavier already called in our tardiness," Scott told her.  
"And where is Miss Grey?"  
"She's not feeling well," Scott told her and they all started off towards their classes.  
"Mr. Summers?" Scott's teacher asked for an excuse for his tardiness.  
"I was talking to Principal Darkholme," Scott told her.  
"Okay Mr. Summers, please take your seat. Okay class, everyone get out your homework please," Scott's teacher told the class. Scott took out his finished homework, his teacher passed his desk, "good job, Mr. Summers."  
"Thanks."  
"Now, I'll expect to see finished homework everyday from now on."  
"Yes ma'am."  
"Okay class, let's get out our books and turn to chapter three, on page ninety-six. Mr. Summers please start reading."  
_________________________________________________________________________________  
"How are you today?" Ororo asked Jean.  
"I'm okay I guess," Jean told her. "I'm just tired and my head hurts."  
"Well, that's to be expected. At least the device is off," Ororo told her.  
"For now," Jean countered. "I wish I could go to school, I don't want to be behind."  
"Don't worry, Scott's getting your homework from school."  
"I wish we could get a new principal. It's not fair that she can just attack one of us in detention or pull us out of class and attack us. She could just single us out."  
"If she starts to do that then you'll all be taught here," Ororo told Jean, "but I don't think she'll try anything like that again."  
"I hope not," Jean told her.  
"Don't worry, she won't try anything around the other kids."  
"Okay, when do I get to go back to school?" Jean asked.  
"Tommorrow, maybe."  
_________________________________________________________________________________  
Scott, Kurt, Kitty, Evan, and Rogue returned back to the mansion after school. Rogue went immediately up to her room, leaving the others downstairs. "I'm going to go give Jean her homework," Scott said running upstairs to Jean's room. Scott knocked on the door twice before opening the door. "Jean I brought your homework," Scott said setting it on her desk.  
"Thank you, Scott," Jean said getting up from the edge of her bed.  
"No problem," Scott said as he began to leave Jean's room.  
"Wait!" Jean yelled forcing the door closed before Scott reached it.  
"Did you need something more?" Scott asked, surprised at Jean's actions.  
"Where are the others?" Jean asked.  
"Evan, Kitty, and Kurt are probably getting ready to start their homework in the library," Scott told Jean. "Why?"  
"Because I am so bored sitting here all by myself doing nothing at all."  
"Well, then come downstairs and do homework with us," Scott told her.  
"Okay," Jean said gathering her things and following Scott out of her room. They walked down the corridor and down the stairs to find the others were waiting for them.  
"Okay let's go in the library and start homework," Scott told them.  
"Okay, but I need some major help in the math department," Evan told them.  
"Math is so easy," Kitty told them.  
"Jay for you," Kurt told her.  
"Hey I can't help it if I'm good at math!" Kitty told him.  
"Kitty you're in a class full of upper classmen," Scott told her.  
"So, what's wrong with that?" Kitty asked.  
"Nothing. Nothing at all," Scott told her.  
"Yeah, Kitty I think it's cool you're in that class with us."  
"Thanks Jean."  
_________________________________________________________________________________ 


	5. Yes

Disclaimer:I do not own X-Men:Evolution, Marvel Comics and the WB does.  
  
  
  
X-Men:Evolution  
Visits from the Past  
Chapter 5  
  
  
  
The day had finally come when Kurt, Kitty, and Evan's parents had come for a visit. It was a great day outside so they had decided to have a BBQ. The professor did not want to freak out the parents so he asked Jean to stay in her room, which she did not mind much. He had let her recruit Scott to keep her company and get her whatever she wanted for the day.  
Jean was in her room when all of the parents arrived, and strangely at the same time. She wondered if that was a parent thing, like when they seemed to have eyes in the back of their heads. Jean smiled at the idea, it was silly. The parents seemed so happy, she wondered what her parents and sister were doing. She missed them.  
"Jean?" Scott called into her room.  
"Yes?" Jean called back leaning against the window, seeing that Scott had brought up snacks and games for them. "So are they excited?"  
"Who? Kitty, Kurt, and Evan?" Scott asked and got a "what-else-would-I-be-talking-about" look. "Yeah I guess so."  
"You don't know?" Jean asked surprised as she heard a knock on her door. "Come in!" Kitty popped her head in.  
"I'm not disturbing anything am I?" Kitty asked shyly.  
"No of course not!" Jean told her.  
"Good cause you need to help me, I don't know what to wear!?" Kitty told her in a panic.  
"What's wrong with what you have on?" Scott asked and got immediate stares. "Okay whatever go help her!" He said as he watched the two exit the room.  
_________________________________________________________________________________  
"Okay Scott," Jean said after fifteen minutes of helping Kitty get ready. "I'm done." Jean could sense something was wrong, "Scott?"  
"It's nothing," he told her knowing that she could sense that he was not okay. She looked at him and he just could not sit there and not say anything. "It's just that..."  
"That what?" Jean asked, now curious at why there was something wrong with Scott.  
"Everyone at school thinks that we're...ummm...well..."  
"Well what?" Jean asked. "That we're a couple?"  
"Well, yes. That's what I was trying to say."  
"And?"  
"And I was wondering if we could actually be a couple?" Scott asked hoping he would get the answer that he was looking for.  
"Scott, do you think that we could do that?" Jean asked. "Cause what if it interfers with the X-Men?"  
"Then the professor will tell us, and we'll go from there," Scott told her.  
"Then, my answer is yes." Jean told him and his face automatically lit up.  
________________________________________________________________________________  



	6. End to the Nightmares

Disclaimer:I do not own X-Men:Evolution, Marvel Comics and the WB does.  
  
  
  
  
X-Men:Evolution  
Visits from the Past  
Chapter 6  
  
  
  
  
"It's a good thing the Prof finally got that device off of your head!" Evan told Jean as they got into Scott's car to go to school.  
"Yeah or else you'd like never be at school," Kitty told her.  
"Big loss!" Rogue commented.  
"I like school," Jean told them.  
"That's why we need you there," Scott told her.  
"What? So I can keep you from starting fights with Lance? Fred? Pietro? Tolansky? Prinicpal Darkholme?"  
"Well maybe Avalanche, Toad, the Blob, and Mystique for me. But Evan's the one that fights with Quicksilver remember?"  
"Yeah I know, but I also know that you boys need watching," Jean said playing with them.  
"Yeah like seriously," Kitty agreed.  
"Hey ve're not boys! Ve're men!" Kurt told her.  
"Yeah!" Evan agreed. "Scott?"  
"What? You want me to argue with Jean? We already know who's going to win so I'll save the effort for a sure thing."  
"Smart call Summers."  
______________________________________________________________________  
The End! 


End file.
